A Daughter too
by Justicerocks
Summary: Sam and Jules are married and they have three young son's but Jules has always wanted a daughter.
1. A Daughter Too

A\N Hey! :D I hope everyone likes this it was originaly only going to be a one-shot but I migth turn it into a story tell me what you think I should do

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**A Daughter too…**

"Mommy, when's Daddy coming home?" Five year old Aaron Braddock asked his mother as he walked into the dinning room where she was putting out cutlery for dinner. Aaron had his mother's dark hair and his fathers baby blue eyes and skin.

Jules Callaghan looked at her oldest son looking at her watch. Now in her mid-thirties Jules had agreed to be a stay at home mom when her and Sam's two year old son was born and she was now starting to understand why police officers wives worried so much about their husbands. Jules knew Sam's shift ended at five thirty and it was now almost six o'clock but she also knew that shifts did run late if they were at a scene, "I don't know honey, I'm sure he'll be home soon." Jules walked over to Aaron and knelt down beside him pulling him into a hug.

Aaron nodded his head "Ok, Mommy." He said, "Do you need any help setting the table?" Aaron asked, as he looked at his mother's tired face. "I can set the table and you can go get Mattie and Chris ton help." Aaron suggested.

"Oh, you're growing up way too fast." Jules said as she walked past Aaron ruffling his hair as she walked into the living room where three year old Kevin and two year old Christopher were playing in their play pen. Picking up Mathew Jules placed him on the floor beside her, looking at the mini version of her husband she asked "Mathew do you want to go help Aaron set the table?" Jules asked, she thought it was important to teach her children to help out around the house even at a young age.

Mathew smiled brightly "Yea, Mommy." He happily agreed as he ran into the dinning room too help his older brother set the table for dinner.

Jules watched her son run into the dinning room, turning her attention back to her youngest son who was sleeping soundly in the playpen Jules gently picked him up and placed him on her hip.

"Mama," The toddler, opened his brown eyes and rubbed them, "Mama, I ugrey." Christopher said as he rubbed his eyes again yawning.

"Dinner should be ready soon sweetheart." Jules told Christopher as she walked into the hallway but instead of heading towards the stairs that went up to the second story Jules walked into the dinning room where Aaron and Mathew had finishes setting the table and were now sitting on the ground. Jules smiled as she saw the set table "You guys did a really good job, I think that you'll have to do this more often." Jules told her two sons as they both smiled.

Aaron was about to answer when he heard the garage door open. "Daddy!" Aaron yelled in excitement as he ran through the kitchen and towards the door that led into the garage, "Daddy!" Aaron jumped into her father's arms as soon as he walked through the door.

"Aaron," Sam smiled as he hugged his oldest son tightly placing him on his hip, he had a rough shift and it was good to get home and see his family kicking his shoes off Sam picked up his duffel bag again and walked into the hallway that led towards the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Mathew yelled letting go of his mother's grip on his hand, "Daddy! Daddy!" Mathew jumped with excitement, "Up! Up" He said holding out his hands for Sam too pick him up.

"Ok, Matt," Sam smiled as he knelt down and picked up his second oldest son placing him on his other hip, "Where are your mother and Christopher?" Sam asked his two sons as he walked slowly into the living room.

"Mommy's finishing making dinner." Aaron told his father, as Sam nodded his head a headed towards the kitchen, "Something smells really good I have no idea what it is but it smells really good" Sam commented as he walked into the kitchen making Aaron and Mathew laugh.

"I don't know if that's a compliment or something else." Jules smiled as she finished draining the pasta and walked over to give Sam a quick kiss on the cheek, "Come on boy's dinner's ready." Jules said as Aaron and Mathew jumped reluctantly out of Sam's arms and towards the dinning room.

Almost two hours later Sam and Jules had put the boys to bed, cleaned up the dinning room and kitchen and were now sitting in the living room, "How was your day?" Jules asked her husband. She had already asked him the question at dinner but she was sure he had said everything was great because he didn't want to upset the boys.

"It was rough but I got through it I'm just glad too be home." Sam told Jules as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "How was your day?" Sam asked her, he knew she always had a busy day running around getting things done around the house and taking care of their sons.

"It was busy as usual but I think it would have been worse if you had gotten home any later. They wouldn't have wanted to go too bed." Jules told Sam. "They worship about you." Jules told him slightly jealous she wanted a daughter that worshiped her as much as their sons worshiped Sam.

Sam looked at Jules, "Jules Aaron, Mathew and Christopher love you too." Sam told her slightly confused at what she meant by their sons worshiping him.

"Yea, I know that but it's different with you, you're their father." Jules explained to him. "Sometimes I wish we had a daughter…" Jules trailed off looking at Sam she knew that he would probably never agree to have another baby because that would mean they would have four kids and things were already crazy enough the last thing they needed was another baby.

Sam looked at Jules for a few minutes he knew that she had wanted to have a daughter ever since she found out that she was pregnant with Aaron. He also knew that she was slightly disappointed that she had three boys, but he knew she loved Aaron, Mathew and Christopher and they'd figure out how to mange four kids, they already had an extra room upstairs that could easily be turned into another bedroom if need be and Sam knew how much Jules wanted a daughter. "You know Jules we might have another boy." Sam told Jules as he smiled brightly when he saw her face light up.

Jules smiled brightly as she pulled Sam into a tight hug, "Don't worry Sam if we somehow end up having a boy again I'll we all right with that." Jules told him smiling as she stood up and took his hands in hers pulling him up with her she said "I'll be upstairs waiting, you can come up in a little bit." Jules told him as she gave him a quick kiss and started walking towards the stairs that led upstairs.

TBC

A\N Again I hoped everyone liked it, please tell me if you think I should turn this into a story or not.


	2. A Day in the Life

A\N Thank you to everybody that revied this story and told me I should keep going you all rock! :D Here's the next chapter, I hope everyone likes it :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**A Day in the Life**

BEEP, BEEP, the alarm clock in Jules and Sam's bedroom went off at five forty-three and Jules groaned as she pressed the sleep button "Next time that stupid thing goes off before six thirty you're going to be sleeping on the couch every morning you have an early shift." Jules told him tiredly as she rolled over on to her back and sat up.

Sam smiled as he kissed her on the lips, "Good morning to you too sweetheart." Sam laughed as she yawned again, "I'm really sorry I woke you up I'll start setting up my watch to go off. Sam promised as he walked over to the closet to find something to wear.

"Yea you will." Jules told him tiredly as she slowly got out of bed and walked towards their bathroom, "I'm up now there's no point in going back to bed when I'll probably be up with Christopher in an hour." Jules explained to Sam

Sam smiled to himself as he put on a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt, "I'll be downstairs in the kitchen." Sam told Jules as he opened the door to their bedroom and slowly and quietly walked down the hallway and down the stairs. Sam walked into the living room and turned the TV on turning it down so that the noise wouldn't travel out of the room. Around twenty minutes later Jules walked into the living room wearing a pair of jeans and an American Eagle light blue t-shirt her hair was tied up in a tight pony tail. "You look absolutely amazing." Sam told her as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing the top of her head.

"Sam," Jules drew out his name, "I don't look beautiful I look awful, my hairs wet and I don't have any make-up on I-" Jules stopped listing all of the reasons she didn't look beautiful when Sam pulled her into a romantic kiss.

"You look very beautiful." Sam told her again as their lips broke apart and he gently kissed the top of her forehead, "I'm going to go make breakfast what do you want?" Sam asked her.

Jules was about to answer when Christopher's cries echoed loudly throughout the house, "I'll go and get him; you make pancakes or something easy to eat." Jules told Sam as she started sprinting towards the stairs and quickly and quietly ran up them not wanting Christopher to wake up Mathew and Aaron. "Ssh, sweetie, its ok I'm here Mommies here." Jules soothed Christopher as she walked over to his crib and picked him up placing him on her hip, walking over to his closet and placing him on the ground Jules asked "What do you want to wear?"

"Mama, this," Christopher told Jules as he pointed to a black t-shirt that said Canadian Hockey in red letters, "This too." Christopher told her as he pointed to a pair of blue jeans.

"Ok," Jules said as she picked Christopher up again and placed him on the changing table and then got the clothes he picked out too wear changing him quickly Jules put on his clothes and placed him on her hip again, "We have to be very quiet when we walk downstairs." Jules whispered to Christopher as she quietly walked into the hallway.

Christopher nodded his head as he pressed his finger to his lips indicating that he would be quiet.

"The pancakes are ready to be eaten but I have to go I'll call you later." Sam told Jules as he walked up to her as soon as she walked into the kitchen carrying Christopher. "I love you." Sam told her as he kissed her gently on the lips, "I love you too buddy." Sam told Christopher as he ruffled his hair.

"Yea, ok I love you too Sammy." Jules told Sam a little confused as she placed Christopher in his highchair, looking quickly at her watch Jules shook her head jokinly Sam was running late that's why he was so rushed. "After we finish eating we have to wake Aaron and Mathew up for school." Jules told Christopher as he clapped his hands with joy; he absolutely adored his older brothers.

"I's done." Christopher told Jules after only eating one of the pieces of the cut up pancake Jules had given him "We goes wake up Airin and Matwie now?" Christopher asked Jules excitedly.

Jules looked at her youngest son, "You have to eat a little more then that Christopher how about three more pieces?" Jules tried to compromise with her son knowing that he had to eat breakfast or he'd be cranky all day.

Christopher thought about the offer for a little while before he finally smiled and said "Ok Mama." As he quickly put three more pieces of the pancake in his mouth. "Now I's done." Christopher told her as she stood up and took him out of his highchair.

"Ok, Christopher, now we can go wake up Aaron and Matthew." Jules told Christopher as she took his hand and led him into the hallway and up the stairs, one Jules and Christopher were outside of Aaron's room Jules picked the toddler up, walking quietly into her oldest son's room Jules turned on the main light and said "Time to get up for school Aaron," Jules said as the young boy still didn't wake up, "Come on Aaron don't make me send Christopher to tickle you." Jules told her son, she knew he was up, he just didn't want to get out of bed.

Aaron slowly opened his eyes and sat up, "Ok, I'm up." He said as he stood up, quickly made his bed and walked over to his closet to put on his school uniform. By habit Jules followed him but Aaron didn't want any help picking out his clothes "Mommy I'm in Kindergarten now, I don't need your help to pick out clothes." Aaron told her as she slowly backed away.

"Ok Aaron, I'm just going to go wake up Mathew and then I'll be downstairs, if you need any help just ask." Jules told Aaron as she walked towards the door sighing Aaron really was growing up too fast.

"Mama, we wake up Matwie now?" Christopher asked Jules as they walked further down the hallway towards Mathew's room.

"Yea, Jules told him as she walked into Mathew's room walking quietly over towards his bed Jules gently bent down and said "Mathew time to get up to go to pre-school." Jules told her son as Mathew still didn't wake up, "Come on Mathew, it's time to get up." Jules shook his shoulder gently as he finally stirred a little.

"No, Mommy," Mathew yawned tiredly as he tried to go back to sleep, he didn't like getting up early.

"Yes, Mathew, I'm sorry but you have to get up." Jules told the three year old as she pulled the covers off of him, "Come on, Mathew this isn't funny anymore, you have to get up." Jules told Mathew as he finally opened his eyes and stood up walking over to his closet.

"Mommy I get ready myself." Mathew told Jules as he grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of track pants. "I can get ready myself.' Mathew told her as he saw that she was still in the room.

"Ok, Mathew I'll be downstairs in the kitchen." Jules told him as she walked out of his room and closed the door. She knew that Sam and she had taught their sons to be independent but she still wanted to help them a little. Walking past Aaron's room she stopped when she heard the door open, "Where's your backpack?" Jules asked Aaron as he walked past her and towards the stairs.

"It's downstairs." Aaron told her as he began to run down the stairs and then he remembered that his parents didn't like it so he started to walk. Jumping the last step Aaron walked into the coat room and got his backpack from one of the hooks, "See Mommy I have it." Aaron told Jules as he walked into the kitchen and showed Jules his backpack.

"That's great Aaron." Jules told her son as he sat down at the kitchen table. "What do you want for lunch?" Jules asked him.

Aaron didn't need to think about that question "Ham and Cheese Sandwich please." Aaron said as he started eating the small pancake. "Is Mattie sick?" Aaron asked Jules wondering where his younger brother was.

"No, he's-" Jules began tell Aaron as Mathew walked into the kitchen. "He's right there." Jules finished smiling as she finished making Aaron's lunch and zipped up the bag, "Aaron go put this in your bag please." Jules told Aaron as she handed him his lunch bag.

"Ok, Mommy." Aaron said as he took his lunch bag and walked over to his bag and placed it inside. "Mommy I don't need help with my shoes." Aaron told Jules as he walked into the coatroom and took his white and black shoes from the shoe rack and walked back into the kitchen carrying them, quickly putting them on then grabbing his backpack he said. "Mommy I'm ready to go to the bus stop."

"Coat," Jules said looking at Aaron as she finished putting Mathew's shoes on. "You need a coat Aaron its cold out." Jules told him as he sighed and followed her into the coat room.

"Ok," Aaron sighed as Jules handed him his coat and he put it on, "now can we go?" Aaron asked Jules who was putting Christopher's shoes on.

"Yea, Aaron we can go." Jules told her son as she grabbed the house keys and started walking towards the front door, putting Mathew and Christopher in a stroller and locked the house.

At eleven o'clock Jules finally had some time to herself, Aaron and Mathew were both at school and Christopher was taking a nap. Jules was using this time to clean the kitchen which desperately needed to be cleaned. She had just finished unloading the dishwasher when the phone rang and she sprinted towards the counter her face very glad to see that the called display name said Sam's cell. "Hey Sam," Jules said as she quickly answered the phone and walked into the living room.

***********************************************************************

"Hey, sweetie, how's your day been so fair?" Sam asked his wife. So fair team one hadn't gotten any calls and they were all getting pretty board working out.

***********************************************************************************************

Jules sighed, "It's been ok, I don't know Sam their just growing up way too fast, their going too school, getting up themselves, next year Christopher's going to be in pre-school…" Jules trailed off. "I mean I know we said after all of the boys were in school I might go back to work but I don't want to, I just miss having a baby." Jules told him.

*************************************************************************

Sam smiled as he sat down on one of the benches in the male dressing room, "You know what sweetheart I think I you're starting to convince me of this whole having another baby thing, which probably would have been good before last night but…" Sam trailed off.

Jules smiled, "Last night was great, "Jules told him still smiling, "So how's your day been so fair" Jules asked.

****************************************************************************

"Boring," Sam told her simply, "We haven't gotten any calls, so we've been working out all morning, and I'm getting pretty tired." Sam told her.

***********************************************************************

"You getting tired from working out, I never thought I'd hear you say that." Jules said playfully as she heard Christopher cry from his room upstairs, "That's Christopher; I have to go I love you." Jules told Sam.

*******************************************************

"I love you to baby." Sam told Jules as he heard her hang up the phone.

TBC

A\N I hoped everyone liekd it, please tell me if I should keep going


	3. A Suggestion of Sorts

A\N Thank you to everybody that has been reading and reviewing this story, it really means a lot to me :D. Here's the next chapetr, I'm sorry it's so sort, but I promise the next chapter is way, way longer

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**A Suggestion of Sorts**

"You know what I love about Saturdays?" Jules asked Sam as they climbed into bed on Friday night. It had been a long week but somehow they had gotten through it.

"No, sweetie what do you love about Saturday's?" Sam asked Jules as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as she placed her head on his chest.

"I get too sleep in on Saturday's if the boy's don't wake up early." Jules told Sam smiling as she rolled over onto her stomach and rested her head on his chest.

Sam smiled, "I have to go to work early tomorrow but I'll set my watch so I won't wake you up." Sam told her as he gently put a loose piece of her hair behind her ear.

Jules shook her head, "No, I want to wake up and make sure you get to work ok." Jules told Sam as she reached for the alarm clock and set It too five thirty. "It's set to go off at five thirty." Jules told Sam as she put the alarm clock back on the bedside table. "I was thinking you know how the boys have always wanted to go to the police station well maybe I'll bring them for a visit tomorrow; you think the guys would mind?" Jules smiled a little she knew how much the rest of team one loved Aaron, Mathew and Christopher.

Sam smiled brightly "I think that's an excellent idea sweetheart." He said, "The guys differently won't mind just as long as they don't touch any of the equipment especially the guns I think everything will be ok." Sam told her even though he knew it would be hard to keep their sons especially Mathew away from the equipment.

Jules smiled "Yea, well if Mathew wasn't so incredibly like you then we wouldn't have a problem but he is actually like you so he'll want to touch all of the cool equipment, which he's not allowed to touch." Jules reminded Sam still smiling.

"Well he can look at all of the equipment, that's almost as good as touching it and if he knows why he's not allowed to touch it then maybe he won't." Sam told Jules even though he knew that there was no way that Mathew would not touch the gun because he knew he would get hurt if he did, that would probably make him want to touch them more.

Jules looked at Sam and started laughing, "You're so cute, there's no way that's going to work, but he'll just have to listen to us or Ed maybe he'll listen to Ed explain to him why he can't touch the guns." Jules said smiling.

Sam sighed a little, "Yea, he might I don't know." Sam told Jules, "So, if we do have another baby and it's a girl what do you think you'll name her?" Sam asked Jules curiously.

"Sam, we don't even know if I'm pregnant yet." Jules reminded Sam stressing the word if, "And if I am pregnant like you said we might have another boy." Jules reminded Sam as she tried to keep her tired eyes open.

"Yea, I know but I know you already have names picked out for a girl." Sam told Jules smiling, "I'm just curious to hear what they are." Sam told Jules as he gently rubbed her back.

"Well, I've always liked the names Jennifer and Caitlyn, so if I am pregnant and we do have a girl and you like both of those names then maybe one of those names." Jules told him smiling, "But that's all a really long time away." Jules said.

"Yea, I know." Sam told Jules as he kissed her gently on the lips. "And for the record I like both of those names very much." Sam added smiling, "Would it matter if I didn't though?" Sam asked her.

"No it wouldn't because I love both of those names but it's good to know that you like them." Jules told him smiling a she kissed him on the lips. "Can I take off your shirt? It's bugging me." Jules told Sam smiling playfully. It wasn't the actual shirt that was bugging her it was that he was wearing one too bed that bugged her.

Sam smiled playfully sitting up a little bit more "Of course you can sweetheart." Sam told her, "Why is it bugging you?" Sam asked her smiling already knowing the answer as he felt her gentle hands take off his grey t-shirt and throw it on the ground.

"Because, Sammy you look better shirtless." Jules told him simply as she rested her head on his now bare chest.

"So do you." Sam told Jules as he kissed the top of her head, "You, really, really do." Sam told her again as he began stroking her hair.

Jules smiled playfully as she ran her hand gently over his jaw line, "Nice try Sammy but it's not going to work." Jules said smiling as her eyes began to close not having enough energy to open them again she let them stay closed as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you so much, Jules." Sam smiled as he gently kissed the top of her head and drifted off too sleep as well.

TBC

A\N I hope everyone liked this chapter the next chapter's going to be up later today :D


	4. A Fun Day at the Police Station

A\N Thank you so mcuh you everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story :D You all rock! :D I hope everybody likes this chapter :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS or Lego

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**A Fun Day at the Police Station**

"Mommy, are you sure this is where Daddy works?" Aaron asked Jules in amazement as he walked into the Police Station. "If I'd work here I'd never come home." Aaron said as Jules smiled.

"Yes, Aaron I'm sure this is where your father works, I used to work here too." Jules told him, "The SRU unit is this way." She told him as he followed her. "Now remember what I said no running and no yelling, and no touching the guns." Jules told her three sons, as they walked into the SRU unit and towards the gym.

"But Mommy the guns are cool why can't we touch the guns?" Mathew asked Jules sadly. "I promise no kill anyon." Mathew told Jules making her smile and just as she was about to tell him that was a very good thing Ed walked up to them.

"Well, if it isn't Jules, the two kiddies and the monster also known as mini- Sam." Ed smiled as Jules rolled her eyes, at her old boss, "Sam told us you were coming. Just one question though mini Sam what's your name?" Ed asked Mathew, he already knew what his name was but he wanted to get the kid talking.

"Mathew." Mathew told Ed trying not to be shy as he jumped out of Jules arms and looked up at Ed "You're ED." Mathew told Ed very glad that he knew who Ed was.

"Mathew well do you mind if we have a little talk?" Ed asked the young boy, Ed wanted to make sure that Mathew knew why he couldn't go anywhere near the guns in the SRU unit.

Mathew shook his head "Yes sir, I mind." Mathew said a little more bravely. Ed didn't scare him.

Ed couldn't help but smile, "Oh, yes sir, you get your attitude from your father too." Ed commented noting the attitude in Mathew's voice. "Come on let's go, I promise I won't bite." Ed told Mathew as he reached out his hand for him too take.

"I bite." Mathew warned as he walked over to Ed and crossed his arms looking up at him.

"I'm sure you do." Ed said sarcastically under his breath as he led the toddler into the briefing and he didn't have any doubt that if Mathew was upset enough he would bite somebody. Turning back to Jules Ed said "Sam's in the gym." Ed told her as she nodded and started walking towards the SRU gym.

"Oh, this is so cool!" Aaron said clearly impressed as he walked into the SRU gym followed by Jules who was carrying Christopher. "Daddy!" Aaron ran as fast as he could up to Sam, "This place is so cool!" Aaron repeated again as Sam lifted him up and placed him on his shoulders "Why haven't I been here before?" Aaron wanted to know as Sam walked over to where Jules was talking to Lou.

"Where's Mathew?" Sam asked Jules looking around for his second oldest son.

"Ed wook him." Christopher told Sam proudly, "Dada I try." Christopher smiled pointing to the weights in the weight room.

"No, sorry Christopher you have to be bigger, but we might be able to find you some mini ones." Sam said, "Why did Ed want to talk to Mathew?" Sam asked Jules.

Jules shrugged her shoulders "I don't know." Jules simply said, "I'm sure he'll be fine though." Jules said knowing that Ed would never do anything to hurt Mathew.

Sam nodded his head in agreement and but just as he was about to say something Lou spoke, "Christopher right?" Lou asked the toddler as he shyly nodded his head, "I think my friend has some Lego blocks in his locker we can use to make weights if you want." Lou suggested as Christopher smiled loving the idea. "Don't worry there big Lego blocks, and I'm sure Spike won't mind." Lou told Sam and Jules as they both smiled.

"Yea, ok that sounds like a great idea." Jules said smiling, as she handed Christopher to him.

"Can I come too?" Aaron asked Lou, he though that building things with Lego's was a good idea, and he was getting kind of board.

Lou smiled, "Yea, of course you can Aaron," Lou told the young boy as they walked out of the gym and towards the mal dressing room.

Jules looked at Sam, "Was that the plan all along?" Jules asked as she walked up to Sam trying to yawn and had been tired all morning.

Sam shrugged his shoulders "I don't know," He said truthfully, "You feeling ok, you didn't wake up when the alarm went off this morning." Sam told Jules as he gently wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him.

Jules nodded her head as she yawned again, "I'm fine just a little tired, let's go for a walk." Jules said changing the subject as she took his hand in hers and led him out of the gym.

"Ok." Sam said, "Where do you want to go?" Sam asked Jules as she started to walk towards the flight of stairs that led towards the male dressing room and the female dressing room.

"Well I was thinking back to my old dressing room." Jules told him smiling, "I miss it." Jules told him as her eyes closed for a few seconds and she almost fell too the ground.

Sam shook his head taking her hand and leading her towards the break room "Jules you're tired you need to sleep, take a nap on one of the couches and when you wake up you'll feel better." Sam told Jules as he carefully led her up the flight of stairs that led back into the main hallway.

"I'm not tired Sam." Jules tried to tell him but her eyes kept blinking as she tried to stay awake, "Ok, maybe I am a little tired." Jules gave in as Sam led her into the break room and towards one of the couches.

"Yea, you are tired." Sam told her as she laid down on one of the couches and quickly fell asleep gently placing a blanket over her Sam kissed her forehead and said "I love you Jules." Walking back out into the hallway Sam saw Mathew walk out of the briefing room followed closely by Ed, "Hey, Mathew." Sam greeted as he walked up to him.

"Daddy!" Mathew yelled happily as he ran up to Sam and jumped into his arms. "Where's Mommy?" Mathew wanted to know.

"She's sleeping so we have to be quirt." Sam told Mathew, "Did you have fun with Ed?" Sam asked Mathew knowing that his answer would probably be no.

"Why's she sweeping?" Mathew asked Sam, "I can't touch the guns benause I not eighteen and I not go to Pwece Acadmey or Milrtary scwool." Mathew told Sam proud of want he had learnt.

Sam looked at Ed before turning back to his son, "That's right you have too become a Police Officer or a Solider in the army to touch a gun." Sam repeated what Mathew had said.

"I ganna be a Pwece Officer!" Matthew told Sam smiling, "Ed said I was mini-you, is that good?" Mathew asked his father.

"I don't know" Sam said looking at Ed, "Is it a good thing or a bad thing?" Sam asked.

Ed smiled a little, "Depends on who you're asking." Ed answered truthfully.

"Who am I asking?" Sam asked Ed.

"It's a good thing." Ed told Sam finally smiling as he turned around and walked away.

TBC

A\N I hope everyone liked the chapter the next chapter should be up tomorrow :D


	5. A Day of Rest and Relaxation

A\N Thnak you so much to everybody who have been reading and reviewing this story :D I hope everyone likes this chapter! :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**A Day of Rest and Relaxation**

"Jules, I have tomorrow off so I can get the boys up and ready for the day if you want." Sam told Jules on Sunday night as they loaded the dishwasher and cleaned the kitchen. Jules had been tired all weekend and Sam knew that Jules needed to sleep in instead of getting up early.

"Sam, I'm fine." Jules told him as she washed her hands. "I'm allowed to be tired." She told him as she started to walk out of the kitchen, "You need to sleep in to," She reminded him, "I'm fine really I am." Jules slightly lied as they quietly climbed the stairs.

"Jules," Sam sighed, "You know you need to sleep in tomorrow so why don't you just let me get the boys up, I can take Aaron to the bus stop and Mathew to pre-school just as well as you can I've done it before." Sam reminded Jules getting slightly annoyed that she wouldn't admit that she wasn't feeling very well.

"Yea, I know I just… I love getting them up in the mornings." Jules told him as she sat on the end of their bed. "And I know I haven't been feeling well lately and I think that's because-" Jules stumbled for words so Sam finished for her.

"You think you're pregnant." Sam finished for her a smile forming on his face.

Jules nodded her head, "Not from last week of course, but maybe from a few months ago." Jules told Sam, a small smile forming on her face as she tried her best to stop her overly tired eyes from closing.

"Have you taken a test yet?" Sam asked Jules knowing that her answer would probably be no because she would have told him sooner if she knew for sure.

Jules shook her head, "No, I was waiting for something to come that didn't and it was supposed to come on Friday so I'm taking a test tomorrow even though it'll probably tell ne what I already know that I am pregnant." Jules told Sam as she walked over to the front of the bed and climbed into it feeling too tired to change into pajamas or even take off her clothes.

Sam nodded his head as he climbed into bed wrapping her arm around her shoulder "I hope you're right, I hope you're pregnant." Sam told Jules smiling as her eyes quickly closed and she fell into a deep sleep.

***************************************************

Jules woke up the next morning around ten thirty if the clock on her bedside table was correct, rubbing her eyes she slowly got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom splashing cold water on her face she still didn't feel any better "at least I don't have morning sickness yet." Jules said quietly to herself as she opened the cabinet doors and found a pregnancy test.

************************************

Walking quietly into the house Sam locked the front door and walked into the coat room taking off his shoes Sam gently took of Christopher's shoes. Christopher was still sound asleep and had been since a car-ride back home from taking Mathew to pre-school. Walking quietly upstairs not knowing if Jules was still asleep or not Sam walked into Christopher's room and put the toddler in his crib kissing his forehead gently Sam walked quietly out of the room leaving the door partly open. "Jules, sweetheart you up?" Sam asked as he walked into their bedroom seeing that the bed was empty "Jules," Sam called again, "Hey," Sam said as she walked out of the bathroom a huge smile on her pale and tired face.

"Hey to you to." Jules smiled as she walked over to him, "I'm only going to tell you this once because I want to go back to sleep but I was right I'm pregnant." Jules told him as she walked quickly back over to their bed needing to lie down.

Sam followed her smiling sitting on the side of the bed, "You know I was just about to make myself some lunch do you want me to bring you up something?" Sam asked her.

"No, I just realized I'm hungry." Jules told Sam as she climbed out of bed and started to walk towards the door, "Are you coming or are you just going to sit there?" Jules asked him smiling.

Sam got up and walked over to her, "How can you be tired and hungry?" Sam asked her slightly amused.

Jules shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know but we have to eat really fast so I can go back to bed after." Jules told him as she started pulling him towards the door still yawning.

"Yea, baby we can eat fast." Sam promised as they walked downstairs, "Christopher's sleeping, and Aaron and Mathew are both at their schools." Sam told Jules not wanting her to worry as they walked into the kitchen.

Jules smiled, "That's good." She said, "Now-" Jules began saying as Christopher began to cry from his crib "He's hungry to." Jules said as she started to walk back towards the stairs.

"I'll get him you start making lunch." Sam told Jules kissing her gently on the lips as he turned around to walk towards the stairs.

TBC

A\N I hope everyone liked the chapter, the next one should be up tomorrow :D


	6. A Day of Stress and Fights

A\N Thank you so much to everybody who was been reading and reviewing this chapter! :D Here's the next chapter hope you like it :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**A Day of Stress and Fights**

"Hey, baby." Sam said sweetly to Jules as he walked into their kitchen on Wednesday afternoon just getting back from the night shift team one had. Sam was tired and all he wanted to do was sleep but he wanted to see how Jules was doing first. "You find anything you want to eat?" Sam asked her smiling as he walked over to where she was standing at the fridge looking for something to have for lunch. Sam gently wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands on her abdomen which was growing more then it should considering she was a little over four months pregnant.

"Sam!" Jules jumped a turning around she angrily hit her husbands chest "Don't scare me! She told him "Especially when I'm hungry, tired, sick and not in a very good mood!" She said, "We have nothing good to eat!" Jules decided slamming the fridge door shut and walking towards the kitchen table.

"Sorry, sweetie I thought you knew it was me; I didn't mean to scare you." Sam told Jules as he walked over to the kitchen table and sat in the chair beside hers. "I'm sure their must be something we have that you feel like eating." Sam told her "What about-" Sam began before Jules interrupted him.

"If you mention the word food one more time I will kill you, I've already thrown up four times today I don't need to throw up again." Jules told him as she ran her hands over her face and put her head down on the table. "I made a doctors appointment for next week." Jules told Sam before she forgot, "I swear I'm having another boy that's the only reason possible reason I could be growing this fast." Jules told Sam laughing a little.

Sam smiled too glad to see that she was feeling a little better, "I don't care what you have just as long as it's healthy." Sam told Jules as he rubbed her back, "I hope you're having a girl though, I know how much you want a daughter." Sam told her.

Jules nodded her head as she stood up, "I'm going to go to bed. Can you pick Matthew up from pre-school and Aaron up from his bus stop?" Jules asked Sam knowing he would say yes.

"Of course I can sweetheart." Sam told Jules as he kissed her gently on the cheek, "I'll make dinner tonight too." Sam told her hoping she wouldn't get mad at him for saying the word dinner.

Jules smiled, "Thanks Sammy." Jules said as she started walking slowly towards the hallway that led towards the stairs.

"Daddy, when is Mommy going to feel better?" Aaron asked Sam as he walked up to him in the kitchen at five thirty that night. Aaron was really worried about his Mom he didn't like it when she was sick.

"I don't know but I do know that she really appreciates us helping her." Sam told Aaron he didn't know when Jules wanted to tell their sons that she was pregnant, "You want to help me make dinner?" Sam asked Aaron as the young boy happily nodded his head, "Ok, you want to set the table?" Sam asked him.

Aaron shook his head looking at his father, "No Daddy that's not until later, you need to make dinner first." Aaron proudly informed Sam. "You don't know what Mommy usually does." Aaron told him as he shook his head.

"I can show you if you want, but you have to remember, so you can make dinner on your own tomorrow night." Jules told Sam as she walked into the kitchen carrying Mathew. She knew that she shouldn't be carrying anyone, or anything but she couldn't turn Mathew down when he asked her too pick him up.

"Jules!" Sam quickly turned on his heal, "Jules, you should be sleeping." Sam told her as he walked over to her and took Mathew from her placing the toddler on the floor, "I can take care of dinner." He told her even though he knew she knew that he had absolutely no idea what he was doing.

"Sam, you need my help and I've been sleeping all day I'm tired of sleeping." Jules told him, "I'm feeling better, so I can help and you can watch." Jules told him smiling playfully.

Aaron smiled, "I'm really glad you're feeling better Mommy." He said as he ran up to Jules and hugged her. "I'm really, really, really glad you're here to help Daddy to because he doesn't have any idea what to do." Aaron told Jules.

Jules smiled at her oldest son's remark, "Don't worry Aaron I'll teach him, go take your brother and play in the living room." Jules told him as Aaron nodded his head taking Aaron's hand and leading him into the living room.

"No Aaron!" Mathew quickly pulled out of his older brother's grasp and angrily ran towards the living room.

"Jules," Sam carefully said after Aaron and Mathew were out of the room, "You're pregnant, you shouldn't be carrying anyone, or making dinner or-" Sam stopped his worried rant when Jules kissed him passionately on the lips.

"See Sammy I'm fine now can we please figure out what were making for dinner?" Jules asked him smiling as their lips broke apart.

Sam sighed, "Ok, Jules what do you feel like eating?" Sam asked her knowing that whatever they made would have to be something the boys would like too.

"Let's make pasta that's simple and easy, I think you can pick that up." Jules told him smiling as she got a pot from a cupboard filled it with water and put it on the pot to boil.

"I know how too cook, I just didn't know how what to make." Sam defended himself. "You know I can cook." Sam reminded her, "I may not be able to cook as well as you can but I can cook." Sam told her smiling.

"Yea, I know you can." Jules told him. "I just felt like cooking tonight, you can cook tomorrow night if you want unless I feel like cooking again then I will." Jules told him.

"Yea, ok." Sam agreed as the water finally began to boil

A\N I hope everybody liked this chapter :D


	7. A Day of Surprises Times Two!

A\N Thank you to everybody who has been reading and reviewing you all rock! :D I'm not an expert on medical terms and things so if I get anything wrong please let me know so I can fix it. The only way we learn is by making mistakes and learning from them :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**A Day of Surprises Times Two!**

"I hate September, I hate it I just, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!" Jules complained angrily as she and Sam walked towards the entrance of the hospital they had taken Aaron to his bus stop Mathew to pre-school and Christopher to a day-care center. "Why didn't any of my stupid jackets fit me?" She complained whining. It was a windy fall day and none of Jules' jackets even her old maternity clothes had fit her.

"I don't know sweetheart, maybe the doctor can tell us." Sam told Jules as they walked into the hospital and towards the unit they needed to go to. Sam really had no idea why Jules' old maternity clothes weren't fitting her.

"Yea I hope so." Jules sighed as she sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room after she had checked in. "I was thinking we could tell the boys tonight that way will have an ultrasound picture to show them." Jules told Sam as he sat down in the chair beside hers and put his arm around her shoulder.

"I think that's a good idea." Sam told Jules, "That way they'll have something to see." Sam told her smiling. "They'll be able to see their little sister." Sam told Jules smiling when he saw her smiling at the thought of having a daughter.

"I really hope so." Jules smiled. "I hope it's a girl." Jules said rubbing her abdomen. "But like you said I just want are baby to be healthy." Jules told him as they followed a nurse into an examination room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Braddock, I'm Doctor Smith", a middle aged doctor with aging brown hair and forest green eyes smiled as she walked into the room. "Are you feeling ok, any nausea?" Doctor Smith asked Jules as she walked over to the examination table that she was sitting.

"A little, I haven't been able to keep breakfast down for the past week." Jules told the doctor trying to smile. She had long since gotten over the fact that most people mistakenly thought her last name was Braddock. In the first few years of her and Sam's marriage she had gotten mad and even corrected a few people but now she just accepted the fact that it was a common mistake that people made.

The doctor nodded her head as she wrote down a few notes, "Let's see if we can get an ultrasound image." Dr. Smith said as she put some gel on Jules' abdomen and soon an image appeared on the monitor. Dr. Smith didn't say anything for a few minutes before she finally spoke, "I'm getting two separate heart beats." Dr. Smith told them as she pointed to, two different images on the monitor, "You're having twins." She told them, and then realizing that they needed some time alone she said "I'm going to go get the test results." She told them politely accusing, herself from the room

Sam didn't know what to say for a few minutes he was shocked but looking at Jules he saw that she looked scared, "Jules, you ok?" Sam asked her as he stroked her hair gently.

Jules shook her head as a few tears fell from her eyes, "I'm so sorry Sam, I'm the one who wanted another baby and now were having twins, this is all, my fault." Jules told him as more tears ran down her face.

"No, Jules this isn't your fault." Sam told her, "We both decided we wanted to have another baby and having twins will be fine ok we'll make it work I promise." Sam told her whipping a few tears away from her face. "I promise." Sam repeated as he gently kissed her lips.

"Would you like to know the sex of your babies?" Doctor Smith asked Jules and Sam as she walked back into the room carrying a clipboard with test results on them.

Jules looked at Sam smiling a little more she turned to Doctor Smith and said, "Yes please."

Doctor Smith smiled "Congratulations you're having twin girls." Doctor Smith told them smiling. "I want to see you in a few weeks for a check-up." Doctor Smith told Jules.

"I'll make an appointment on are way out." Jules told Doctor Smith.

"I'm really glad you're having two girls, that'll even things out a little." Sam told Jules as they walked out of the hospital and into the cold windy air and Jules' started shriving again. "Here Jules, put this on I don't like it when you're cold." Sam told Jules as he took off his fall jacket and handed it to her knowing that she would probably hand it back to him saying that she didn't like it when he was cold.

Jules smiled as she put on Sam's jacket. "Thanks, Sam." Jules said, "We have to pick up Mathew from pre-school and Christopher from daycare." Jules reminded him as they climbed into their car Sam in the driver's seat and Jules in passenger seat.

"Yea, Jules I know." Sam told her as he put his seatbelt on and started the car.

TBC

A\N I hope everybody liked the chapter :D


	8. A Afternoon of Names and Pains

A\N Thank you so much to everybody that has been reading reviewing! You all rock :D Here's the next chapter I hope everybody likes it :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**A Afternoon of Names and Pains**

"Christopher's asleep." Sam told Jules as he walked back into their bedroom on Thursday afternoon to find Jules reading a book of baby names smiling a little he walked over to their, bed and sat down beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "I thought you already had names picked out?" Sam asked. "Didn't you say you liked the names Jennifer and Katelyn?"

Jules moved a little so she was comfortable, "I did but you don't like the name Jennifer so I'm looking for another one." Jules explained as she frustratingly moved again so she was comfortable. "You can flip through it and see if there's a name you like." Jules told him as she handed him the book.

"I don't hate if but Jennifer Braddock just sounds a little bit awkward to me, but if you like it…" Sam trailed off frowning a little when he saw her move again clearly getting annoyed and upset with not being able to find a comfortable position, "Come here Jules." Sam told her gently as put her head on the middle of his chest, "Let's see if we can find another name." Sam told her as he wrapped his arms around her placing them on her growing abdomen. "What about the name Rachel, you have that name highlighted and circled." Sam told her as he looked through the book.

"That means maybe." Jules informed him, "There are other names in the book I like more but I do like that name." Jules told him, "So you're making dinner tonight and then going to work?" Jules asked Sam, Team one had the night shift from seven o'clock until six o'clock Friday morning.

Sam nodded his head as he continued to flip through the book of baby names, "What name do you really love, and if it's Jennifer then that's ok." Sam told Jules as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I like a lot of names." Jules told him, "How much do you like the name Rachel?" Jules asked Sam as she rubbed her abdomen.

"I really like it but if you don't like it then we don't have to use it." Sam told Jules. "I just want you to be happy." Sam told her as he gently kissed the top of her head.

"No, I like the name Katelyn, and you like the name Rachel so that's fair." Jules told him. "I guess are daughters names are Katelyn and Rachel." Jules smiled as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and it wasn't until she placed her hand over the spot where the pain was coming from that she realized that one of the babies was kicking. "Sam," She moaned from the pain as it worsened.

"Ouch Jules, that must really hurt." Sam said as he placed his hands over the spot where her hand used to be placed and quickly pulled his hand back "I didn't think it was supposed to hurt." He said.

"It's not, but I think both of your daughters are kicking so it does hurt." Jules said as she placed both of her hands on her abdomen and started rubbing it hopping that it would calm the babies. "I'm going to go downstairs see if eating helps any." Jules told him as she slowly stood up and started to walk towards the door of their bedroom. "You wanna come?" Jules asked quickly turning around.

"Yea, sure," Sam said as he got up and followed her out of their bedroom and towards the stairs. "If it makes you feel any better in almost five months will have two beautiful daughters." Sam whispered as they walked down the stairs.

Jules smiled, "I don't know Sam taking care of two babies is going to be twice as hard as taking care of one." Jules told him she was a little concerned with how they were going to take care of two new babies plus Aaron, Mathew and Christopher. "Like you said though will manage." Jules told him trying to smile.

"Yea, we will," Sam said looking at her a little bit worried because of how much pain she was in, "If that pain doesn't get any better we should go to the hospital." Sam told her as they walked into the kitchen.

Jules rolled her eyes, "Sam I'm fine ok it doesn't hurt that much." Jules lied, "labour is much worse and I've done that three times, this is nothing I promise, if I thought it was something I'd tell you." Jules told him as she looked for something to eat in the fridge.

"Ok, Jules if you say so." Sam said not sure how much he believed her, he knew that she would tell him if she thought she needed to go to the hospital but at the same time he was worried if she was just telling him it was nothing so he wouldn't worry about her.

TBC

A\N Hope everyone liked it :D I migth post the next chapter later today.


	9. A Day of Painting, Laughing and Building

A\N Thank you to everybody that has ben reading and reviewing you all rock! :D I hope everyone likes the next chapter :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**A Day of Painting, Building and Laughing**

"Mommy, this room too pink!" Mathew told Jules as he ran into Katelyn and Rachel's room that Sam and Jules had just finished painting the previous day, "I no like it." Mathew told Jules as she put outfits on hangers and into the closet in the room.

"I don't particularly like it either buddy but your little sister's will." Sam explained to Mathew. "Hand me that piece of paper." Sam told Mathew as he pointed to the instructions on how to put together a crib that he had early told Jules he didn't need.

"What is it?" Mathew asked his father curiously as he handed him the paper and sat down beside him.

"It's the instructions on how to put together this crib." Sam explained to Mathew as he nodded his head.

"What happened to I've put together three cribs I don't need the instructions?" The now seven months pregnant Jules asked Sam turning around mocking his voice perfectly.

"I still don't need the instructions I know how to put a crib together Sam told Jules. "The instructions are just there in case I need them, which I won't." Sam told Jules smiling as she rolled her eyes laughing. "Then I'll put together the other one." Sam told her.

"Yea, ok Sammy." Jules told him smiling, "Just be careful Mathew doesn't put any of the screws in his mouth." Jules warned her husband she was afraid that Mathew might put one of the tiny screws in his mouth not knowing what it was.

"Don't worry Jules he won't." Sam reassured Jules as he continued to put together the crib eying Mathew closely to make sure that he didn't put anything in his mouth. "Mathew, are you tired?" Sam asked his second oldest son as he saw him yawn tiredly rubbing his eyes.

Mathew shook his head as he continued to yawn "No Daddy," Mathew lied, he didn't want to take a nap because he wanted to help Sam put together one of his younger sisters cribs.

"Mathew you are tired, come on the sooner you go to bed the sooner you'll wake up." Sam told Mathew as he picked the toddler up, "Jules I'm going to take Mathew to bed, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Jules nodded her head, "Yea, ok." She said as she turned around to look at the medium size room that was painted a light shade of pink, slowly walking over to where Sam was still putting together the first crib she slowly bent down picked up the instructions and began reading them she wanted to see how hard putting together a crib could actually be. It looked pretty hard from Jules' point of view and she wondered if Sam really needed the instructions and he was just telling her he didn't or if he really did know how to put a crib together, "Sam are you sure you don't need the instructions?" Jules asked Sam as he walked back into the room, "It looks pretty hard." She said.

Sam shook his head as he walked up to Jules and gently kissed her forehead "No sweetie I don't need the instructions." Sam told her as he sat back down on the ground and continued to put together the crib, "Why don't you go rest for a little while I'm ok here." Sam suggested.

Jules shook her head, "No Sam I'm not tired, I want to help even if that means watching you try and not use the instructions which I still have." Jules smiled playfully waving the instructions in her hands.

"Jules I left those on the ground why did you pick them up?" Sam asked as he stood up and looked at her, "You know you shouldn't be bending down that much." Sam told her sighing he got really worried about her sometimes when she bent down to pick things up and carried Aaron, Mathew and Christopher instead of letting them walk which all three of them knew how to do.

"Sam," Jules let out a sigh "When you're at work sometimes I have to bend down to pick things up or take Christopher out of his crib or put him in." Jules explained. "I think you'll be able to put it together a lot faster if you use the instructions." Jules told Sam as she handed him the instructions.

"No, Jules, I'll be fine." Sam told her as he screwed in a nail using a screwdriver. "I will trust me." Sam told her as he saw Jules roll her eyes.

"Ok, Sammy." Jules said as she walked out of the room, "I'm going to get a cold drink of water." She told him as she started walking towards the stairs, walking into the kitchen Jules got a glass and filled it with cold water after drinking the water quickly she put the glass in the sink and walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer knowing that Sam would want something cold to drink as well, walking back up the stairs Jules walked into the bedroom where Sam had just finished putting together the first crib, "It's for you, don't worry." Jules told him as she saw he was looking at her weird, "I swear I wasn't going to drink." Jules told him as she handed him the beer.

"I know," Sam told her as he took a sip of the beer, "I trust you, I know you'd never do anything to harm are daughters." Sam told her wrapping his arms around her and placing his hands on her abdomen, "Only three more months." Sam whispered into Jules ear smiling.

Jules smiled brightly "Yea, I know, so we better get this room finished." She told him, "You think you can put the other crib together that fast?" Jules asked. "Because we have to pick Aaron up from the birthday party he's at in half an hour." Jules reminded him.

"Yea, sweetie I know," Sam told her, then he said, "I don't know I can try and put the crib together in half an hour." Sam told her, as he took another sip of his beer and started opening the box that the other crib was in.

TBC

A\N I hope everybody liked the chapter :D Anybody know what's going to happen in the next three chapters?


	10. Two Daughters Too Part One

A\N Thank you so much to everybody that has been reading and reviewing this story! :D You all rock! Here's the next chapter I hope everyone likes it :D

Disclaimber: I don't own, Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Two Daughters Too Part One**

"Jules', sweetie are you ok?" Sam asked his wife at four thirty as she moved for the sixth time in less then three minutes to try and find a comfortable position. Jules was now nine months pregnant and she was due any day and he was worried that her water had broken and she was in labour. "Jules, are you ok?" Sam asked again concern in his voice.

Jules turned on the light on her bedside table "Yea, Sammy, I'm fine just uncomfortable, your daughters can't seem to stay in one position." Jules told him as she slowly sat up in bed rubbing her abdomen gently.

Sam moved a little bit closer to her and put his hands on her abdomen and rubbed it gently back and fourth suddenly noticing that the moving and kicking had stopped Sam said "Jules, their not moving anymore right?"

Jules shook her head smiling, "No their asleep." Jules told him smiling, "Their going to be such Daddy's girls." She added smiling as she turned off the light again and slowly put her head down on the pillow.

"I'm ok with that." Sam whispered smiling seeing that Jules was finally able to get some peaceful sleep he went back to sleep to.

****************************************************************************************************************

"Mommy, why is it raining outside?" Aaron wanted to know why he had to put on a rain jacket, boots, and have an umbrella when all there was outside was a lot of water. "I love water!" Aaron said happily I don't need all of this." Aaron told her as he began taking off his coat.

"Aaron!" Sam sighed with frustration as he walked over to his oldest son and knelt down to his level he had just finished putting on Mathew's raincoat and boots and now he wanted to take them off because Aaron wanted too. "Aaron, it's great you love the rain but you're going to get sick if you go out their with out a rain jacket and boots, the last thing I want is you and your brothers getting sick so keep the jacket on ok." Sam told his son as Aaron nodded his head.

"Ok, Daddy, I'll go and help Mathew." Aaron told Sam as he walked over to where Mathew was standing and helped him finish buttoning up his jacket.

"Sam, aren't you going to be late for work if you take Aaron to the bus stop and Mathew to pre-school?" Jules asked her husband just realizing that Sam would be late for work.

"Jules, you're nine months pregnant with twins, you were supposed to have given birth a few weeks ago but now the doctors are saying you're due any day, there's no way I'm letting you drive anywhere on your own, this is one argument you're not going to win." Sam told her.

Jules sighed; she didn't know what she had to do to prove to Sam that she was fine to drive, "Do you want me to go with you to the police station?" Jules asked Sam with a little attitude in her voice.

"Yea, you know what that's actually a good idea." Sam told her as he picked up Mathew and Christopher and put them into their stroller.

Jules sighed rolling her eyes as she followed Sam out of front door of their house locking it on her way out.

***********************************************************************************************

"Sam, I don't think this is I good idea, the last thing I want is for them to see me like this." Jules told Sam as she followed him into the SRU unit after they had taken Aaron to his bus stop, Mathew to pre-school and Christopher to a daycare center.

"Jules you look beautiful ok, they won't say anything they know you're having twins." Sam reassured Jules as they headed towards the SRU gym.

Jules sighed "Yea, they know I'm having twins and they've seen me pregnant before but not like this, I'm like overly huge." Jules complained she thought she looked like a huge elephant.

"Jules, no you're not ok, everything's going to be fine." Sam told her as they walked into the SRU gym.

"Sam, go get changed fast briefings in less then fifty seconds." Ed told Sam as he stopped lifting weights and walked up to them as Sam nodded his head and walked towards the male dressing room Ed turned to Jules and said, "Jules you can go to the break room and rest." Ed told her he knew Sam wanted to keep and eye on Jules since she was due any day and he knew that she probably didn't like that idea very much, "Go," Ed told her again after she still hadn't moved.

Jules sighed, "Ok, if everybody thinks I need to sleep then that's what I'll do." Jules tolled her eyes sarcastically as she turned around and walked out of the SRU gym and towards the break room.

*************************************************************************************************

"Hey, Jules, how are you doing?" Spike asked her friend as he walked into the break room a few minutes after briefing had finished. "You know water bottles are meant for drinking not putting on your forehead." Spike joked and smiled as he saw Jules' with a water bottle on her fore head sitting on the couch not looking very comfortable.

Jules gave Spike a sarcastic death glare "If you think just because I'm pregnant I can't kill you, you're so wrong." She told him not caring if he was joking.

Spike put his hands up in defeat as he backed away slowly towards the door he was just about to apologize when he heard the alarm signaling they had a call blast loudly over the PA system.

"Spike," Jules called out in pain as she put both of her hands on her abdomen in severe pain, "My water just broke! Go get Sam!" Jules told him as her eyes began to flood with tears that quickly ran down her cheeks.

TBC

A\N Sorry for the clifhanger ending, If I have time I'll update later today if not the next chapter will be up tomorrow :D :D


	11. Two Daughters Too Part Two

A\N Thank you to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this chapter! You all rock! :D I am so, so sorry this chapter is so short, I promise tomorrow's chapetr will be much, much longer :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Two Daughters Too Part Two**

Spike just stood still looking at Jules for a few seconds not really knowing what do then he finally said "Yea, Jules all go and get Sam!" Spike told Jules as he ran out of the break room and as fast as he could towards the garage where the rest of team one was getting ready to go to their call, "Sam! Jules' water just broke I was in the break room to see how she was doing and her water broke and she told me to tell you!" Spike ran up to his friend talking really fast.

Sam's face suddenly changed from a smile and laugh to a serious concerned face as he looked at Ed and Greg for permission to leave "Go! We can manage without you for one afternoon." Greg told Sam as he ran as fast as he could out of the garage and towards the break room.

"Sam!" Jules sighed with relief as he ran into the break room. "The contractions are five minutes apart when they, come they really hurt!" Jules told Sam crying in pain as she felt another sharp contraction.

"Ok, sweetie we're going to the hospital now." Sam told her as they walked towards the door of the break room that led into the hallway, "Soon we'll have two beautiful baby girls." Sam told her in an effort to try and make her feel better he didn't want to even imagine how much pain she was in.

"Sam, it's almost twelve o'clock who's going to pick Mathew up from preschool, Christopher up from daycare and Aaron up from his bus stop?" Jules asked Sam worried about her three sons.

"Relax baby, I already called Wordy and he said Aaron could get off the bus with his daughters and he'd pick up Mathew and Christopher? And I call Aaron and Mathew's schools and they all know what's going on." Sam told her.

Jules nodded her head as she felt another sharp contraction and squeezed Sam's hand tightly. "There getting closer together." Jules told Sam as more tears flooded down her face, "And they really hurt!" She said as she squeezed Sam's hand even tighter.

"I know baby, I know Jules you're doing great." Sam told her as he gently tucked loose pieces of her brown hair behind her ear with his hand that wasn't holding tightly onto hers.

"This really, really hurts Sam, you have no idea how much this hurts!" Jules told him crying in pain as she squeezed his hand even harder.

"I know I don't sweetheart, I know I don't but I know it's worth it because I know you want to hold Katelyn and Rachel and I know you can't wait to dress them in all of those outfits you bought." Sam told her as he gently stroked her hair with his free hand.

"Sam!" Jules suddenly cried out in pain as she let go of his hand and grabbed her abdomen with both of her hands. "Sam, go get the doctor!" Jules told him.

Sam nodded his head as he quickly ran out of the hospital room to find the doctor.

TBC

A\N Again I am so, so sorry this chapter, was so short I hope everybody like it anyways :D


	12. Two Daughters Two Part Three

A\N Thank you so much to everybody that has been reading and reviewing this story, you all rock! :D Here it is the last chapter :D I might do an epilodge chapter so if you think I should and you have any ideas please let me know I promise to credit you :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Jules gives birth (not sure if that's a warning or not but I just wanted to be safe)

**Two Daughters Too Part Three**

"Just one more push!" A doctor told Jules as she pushed again and the loud cries over Jules' and Sam's first born daughter filled the room. Jules smiled a little as she watched the nurses clean up her daughter and wrap her in a pink blanket. She was smiling at least until she felt another sharp contraction and soon heard the cries of her second daughter fill the room and her cry was sharper then the cry of her older sister.

"Their beautiful, I'm so proud of you." Sam told Jules as he sat down beside her on her hospital bed kissing the top of her head gently as a nurse handed him the oldest baby girl who had dark skin, brown eyes and a hair full of brown hair. "They look like you." Sam told Jules smiling as he looked over to the small baby that Jules was holding tightly in her arms and he quickly noticed that the younger twin just like her sister had dark skin, brown eyes and a hair full of brown hair.

Jules smiled not taking her eyes off of her new born daughter she was holding tightly in her arms, "That means their identical Sam." Jules told him smiling, "Their cries aren't though this one has a louder cry." Jules told Sam, "The one your holding has a sharper cry." Jules informed him.

Sam smiled as he watched his daughter close her eyes and drift off to sleep, "You know we still need to give them names, which one's Katelyn and which one's Rachel?" Sam asked Jules whispering not wanting to wake-up his daughter.

"I think it's only fair that the one you're holding should be Rachel, and the one I'm holding should be Katelyn." Jules told him smiling as she watched Katelyn's eyes gently close.

"You need your sleep to." Sam told Jules as he saw her yawn, "Wordy and Shelly are bringing, Aaron, Mathew, Christopher and their girls tomorrow to meet Katelyn and Rachel. "You don't want to be tired when they come do you?" Sam asked her gently as he placed Rachel into one of the cribs placed beside Jules' hospital bed.

Jules shook her head as Sam gently took Katelyn from her arms and placed her in the crib next to her sister's, sitting back down on the bed beside Jules, Sam kissed the top of her head again and said, "Sweetie, Rachel and Katelyn will be fine ok you need to go to sleep, it's almost five o'clock." Sam told her as he looked quickly at his watch, "You've had a long day." He told her as her eyes finally started to close.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************8

"Wordy said that Christopher just woke up so they should be here in about half and hour." Sam told Jules the following afternoon as he walked back into Jules' hospital room after just getting off the phone with Wordy, "Hey, baby girl," Sam smiled affectionately as he picked up Katelyn from her crib and wrapped her gently in his arms as he sat back down on the bed "You and your sister aren't going to be allowed to date until your old just like your parents." Sam told her as Jules looked at her rolling her eyes a little.

"Sam," Jules let out a sigh, "Their going to date, we just have to make sure their dates are not jerks, ok like my father and older brothers did to my dates whenever I brought any guy home, I hated it." Jules sighed, "But I know now that it was for my own good and so will they." Jules said as she gently ran her hand over Rachel's face causing the new born to smile.

"They have your smile too." Sam commented as he watched Rachel smile up at Jules who in return smiled back. "Their beautiful just like you." Sam said as he gently kissed Jules' cheek.

****************************************************************************************************

"Mommy, Daddy!" Mathew let go on Wordy's tight grip on his hand and ran into Jules' hospital room. "Daddy!" Mathew screamed with excitement as he saw his father put one of his baby sisters into a small crib, "I see her!" Mathew jumped up and down with excitement.

"Ssh, Mathew you're going to scare her." Sam gently told his son as Katelyn started to squirm and cry from the loud noise, "You have to be quiet." Sam told Mathew whispering as he picked Katelyn up and sat on the bed with her, "You can hold her if you want." Sam told his son as Katelyn calmed down a little.

Mathew shook his head backing away slowly "I scare her." Mathew said as he went to stand beside eight year old Jocelyn, "I no want to hurt her." Mathew told Sam he didn't want to make his younger sister cry again.

Getting an idea Jocelyn took a few steps forward, "Can I hold her?" Jocelyn asked Sam as Sam nodded his head. "Mathew, you can watch hold her after if you want." Jocelyn suggested to the three year old as he followed her.

"She really small." Mathew said as he watched Jocelyn hold his younger sister watching her hold Katelyn and seeing that she didn't cry he turned to Sam and asked "Daddy I hold her afner Jocren?" Mathew asked.

Sam nodded his head, "Yea, sure buddy you can hold Katelyn after Jocelyn." Sam was very glad that Mathew had said the name of Wordy's middle daughter's name because he couldn't for the live of him figure out what it was. Smiling he looked over to the small couch in the room where Christopher was holding Rachel, Aaron was sitting beside him and ten year old Amanda and thirteen year old Brianna were making sure Christopher didn't accidently drop the young baby well Jules now out of her hospital gown and in regular clothes was talking to Wordy and Shelly.

The End

A\N I hope everybody liked it :D Again if you think I should do and epilodge chapter and if you have any ideas on what I should do it on please let me know! :D :D


End file.
